Crystal Guardian Heroes Trailer
by PRO-DRAGON.XV-15
Summary: Hey guys, I was making a new next generation of "Crystal Heroes" its for a trailer its a little short part. Well that all I've done, don't worry you guys, I'll coming back until the 'Crystal Heroes' its over. Crossover Lion guard/ (Crystal Heroes) Misc. Anime/Manga. see ya soon. Review.
1. Trailer

_This is just an idea that's been popping into my mind for an hour so I decided to do a little of a trailer one shot to see what you guys think bout it._

 **The Scene opens up to a black screen. Two eyes opened within the dark with the right eye being a dark red eye that was the color of hot fire and the left eye being a dark that was the color of frozen ice. Change scene turns dark again.**

Voice of Monkey "What did you see in your dream?" He questions to him

Voice of lion cub. "I saw…."

 **The Scene turns into the monsters that have white eyes.**

"… unknown creatures I never seen before, but…. before that monster almost tried to killed me and my friends, some stranger came out nowhere and saved us."

Monkey's voice: "What does this stranger look like?" He asked to him again.

 **The scene changes to a being that was wearing dark clothing along with black gloves, pants, and boots. The being's face was hidden by a black hood so the lion cub didn't know what the being's face looked like. Strapped around the beings waist was a weird sword. It was a yellow blade that had the power to control lightning.**

"It looked like a shadow with black all over its body, as if it was a coat and he held a strange thing I felt that lightning inside that item, but I can't see the being's face."

"Do you know who it is?"

"When he taking off that black coat of his, I couldn't believe what I saw with my only eyes. It was…"

 **The stranger took off the black hood as he let the air brush against his face. Lion cub saw a black middle afro haired African-American who was 12-years-old. He wearing a yellow shirt with a thunder logo on it, dark blue jeans and on his feet was a pair of black BMW Grille boy's shoes. He wore a two gem a blue and yellow gem round his neck and also a red scarf and a yellow knight mask covered the top half of his face. A young boy stood tall on two legs.**

 **The scene turns dark for a moment as lion cub finishes his sentence.**

"A Human."

 **Then changes one last time to the dragon symbol and lion maker between them, within human boy shadow who standing up and he holding a yellow blade and putting his blade over one shoulder, and long gold red scarf, also a lion cub shadow who has a tuft is much bushier, swept back, and bright red. Human and lion cub shadow beside each other together.**

 **Title:The Crystal Guardians Heroes**

Lion cub's voice: Til the Pride Lands end-

Human's voice: -It's Morphin Time! The Crystal Worries its ready to fight

All's voice: "The Lion Guard and The Crystal Guardian Heroes We'll Defend!"

 **Coming Soon... 2017**

 **Review**

 **Which its better on the title 'The Lion Heroes?' or "The Crystal Guardian Heroes?'**


	2. OC Request!

Hey guys! I'm sorry to kept you waiting!

But I need you guys help OC idea! I have written this as a request for you guys to give me some OCs! But **'NOT'** here. Only **PM**

If I've tell you guys' bout detail of this story, I'll give a little bit detail, okay?

[This is the next generation of "Crystal Heroes". In 15 years later in 2025. The 12 year old A young boy named Ash Keeble, His auntie Marie told him and his little sister name Namine all' bout they father and her mother and there friends are 'Crystal Heroes' protest the Earth form evil drakness its been 10 years. When the evil drakness its over forever, a few year later the evil master has return once again he want revenge of the Crystal Heroes, Spyro and Cynder. But the heroes aren't here anymore. The only one hero who can do, its Ash Keeble, he the key to save the world.]

Oh! Wait they more detail...

[Ash and friends have a missions in Africa, there missions at find leader of pride land its Kion. He the leader of the "Lion Guard" and also his friends too. Five member of the team are 'Fiercest' 'Bravest' 'Fastest' 'Strongest' and 'Keenest of Sight'. Which mean Ash and his Team member are 'Lightning of Thunder' 'Water' 'Flame of Fire' 'Forest of the Earth' and 'Sky of wind' just like the Kion's team, and his father's team. What if Ash and Kion will join (The Lion Guard) and (Crystal Heroes) together as the team? And what will Human, Animal and Dragon well bonding the crystal to connect with there hearts? Let's found out what 2017]

Here that all of have a detail.

If You guys have anything Question for me, I'll shall assist. (Review or Comment)

If you would like to submit some OCs, head over to my profile or PM to go to the story, or just type the name in the search bar, first name and last name.

{P.S. I'm not doing a Actor, Okay!? I just need a first and last name. only OCs}

I needed 'Four' OCs for my story. and submit, you dig!?

Thanks from _**PROJECT.X.D!**_

P.S. I created a Poll! IF you guys vote to me, and why I change the title? Just ask the question to me and I'll change the title go check my profile. Take your time, Okay?

 **So, which is the title would you guys think or I could change?**

 **They are Two New title its, Power Ranger: Crystal Heroes, Power Ranger: Crystal Guardian**

 **Which title would you like?**

 **Crystal Heroes?**

 **Power Ranger: Crystal Heroes?**

 **Crystal Guardian Heroes?**

 **Or Power Ranger: Crystal Guardian?**

 **Can you guys 'vote' for me?**


	3. Human and Animal OCs Contest!

**Hey Guys, this is PORJRCT.X.D. and I'm doing a contest of Human and Animal O.C!, I going redo Power Ranger signs as it was extremely bad any way I'll need new O.C as my one were rubbish, if you gut set the challenge! I Already Had two OCs on my Profile, If you don't believe me go check it.**

 **"Believe your Imagination!"**

* * *

 **O.C Layout**

 **Name:**

 **Birth:**

 **Birthstones: (Garnet, Amethyst, Aquamarine, Diamond, Emerald, Pearl, Ruby, Paridot, Sapphire, Blue Topaz)**

 **Ranger Colors (Male): (Yellow, Blue, Green, Black, Sliver, Grey, Any Colors Platinum or Mage Platinum) The Platinum Ranger will be season 2**

 **Ranger Colors (Female) (Red, White, Gold, Pink, Purple, Darkness and Any Colors Platinum)** **The Platinum Ranger will be season 2**

 **Power: (Fire, Water, Lighting thunder, Ice, Earth, Wind, Healing, Darkness, Light, Mind Gem, Power Gem, Space Gem, Time Gem and Soul Gem)**

 **Gender: (Male or Female)**

 **Age: (10-15)**

 **Language: (USA and CAN English or UK English, Spanish, Italian, Japanese, Swahili, French, Chinese, Korean, Russian, Brazilian)**

 **Species:**

 **Like:**

 **Dislike:**

 **Clothes:**

 **Eye color:**

 **Hair color:**

 **Skin color:**

 **Personality:**

 **Backstory:**

 **Family: (Parents, Brothers, Sisters, Grandparents, Aunts, Uncles Or Stepparents)**

 **Friends/Rival:**

 **Weakness/Fear:**

 **Dream:**

 **Other:**

 **Hometown:**

 **Region:**

 **Religion:**

 **Race:**

* * *

 **Animal** **Layout**

 **Name: (Along with its meaning if you don't mind):**

 **Gender: (Male or Female)**

 **Species:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Where he/she came form:**

* * *

 **I'm done a Human and Animal O.C! any thing else, you want to add if I like it I will put it on and anyways, guys either pm me or I'll respond to put it in the reviews next time!, take your time, and get going guys I look forward to seeing what you come up with again. ;)**

 **Thanks, PROJECT.X.D :3**

 **Power Ranger: Crystal Guardian**

 **CorssOver by: The Lion Guard And (Crystal Heroes) Mics, Anime/Manga [TV show] X-over**

 **If you guys are big fan of Power Rangers and The Lion King/Guard, I'll take it!**

 **A/N I'm sorry bout that I delete 3-of-them on that chapter :''( I add new one today, okay!? :)**


	4. Help Wanted its Open!

**_Hey guys i'm back once again, And today its the final chapter of the contest! "Help Wanted" I need a Co-Authored Or Co-Writer for my Story for now on!_**

* * *

 **Don't worry contest, Its will be continued the contest!**

 **I'll give you guys 4 mouth Until New years in 2017, it will be closed very soon :'( Sorry for the bad news you guys, Its make me sad and cry X'(**

 **This is last Chapter today.**

* * *

 _ **I'll see ya soon, okay?**_

 _ **Thank: PROJEST.X.D. ;)**_

 _ **If everyone is biggest fan of Power Ranger And The Lion King/Guard**_

 _ **I need a Co-Authored Or Co-Writer!**_

 _ **I'll hiring you (Online or PM Only) (No Guest) Sorry guest! No hard feeling..**_


End file.
